xmenkidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Jean-Paul Beaubier
Jean-Paul Beaubier (b. October 11, 1979) is an Alpha-level mutant, who possesses the ability of superhuman speed and flight, and photokinetic powers. He is the older twinbrother of Jeanne-Marie Beaubier, and a member of the X-Men. 'History' Early Years 'Powers' Powers as a Mutant Northstar is an Alpha-level mutant. Gestalt Photokinesis: Originally, he could only generate light when in physical contact with his twin sister Aurora. Should he link hands with Aurora, they could generate a light equivalent to a lighthouse beacon (one million foot candles) by each sibling's varying the rate of acceleration of his or her own molecules out of phase with those of the other's. Photokinesis: He can generate from his body a bright white light equivalent at maximum intensity to half million-foot candles. He does so by varying the rate of acceleration of the molecules of his body out of phase with one another, thereby generating a cascade of photonic discharges. *''Concussive Blasts:'' He has the ability to send out powerful concussive blasts that can do considerable damage. He can project these from his hands and out from his body in a series of concussive bursts. Superhuman Strength Superhuman Speed: He possesses the ability to propel his body at superhuman speed, becoming a living projectile. Through an act of concentration, Northstar can channel a portion of the kinetic energy of the atomic motion in his body’s molecules in a single direction. This can accelerate his body in a velocity in direct proportions to the amount of kinetic energy he has tapped. It was once theoretically possible for him to reach 99% of the speed of light (186, 272 miles per second in a vacuum), although he never traveled at anywhere near that speed since if he did, he would wreak great damage upon himself and his environment. Northstar can also move a portion of his body at superhuman speed at a time. *''Heightened Reflexes:'' He possesses reflexes far above the average human. His reflexes are so advanced that he can go through a burning entire apartment, checking all the rooms and taking out the survivors in just mere seconds. *''Accelerated Metabolism:'' He possesses a boosted metabolism that can be used to heal wounds quickly. Superhuman Durability: As a side effect of partially robbing his molecules of their atomic motion, the binding forces within and between the molecules increase. This enhances the sheer toughness of Northstar's entire body. This effect gives his skin enough durability to withstand the ravages of wind, friction and air turbulence. G-Force Compensation: He has the ability to use his super speed to automatically compensate for any G-Force difference. Flight: He has the ability to propel himself through the air. To hover in mid-air Northstar applies thrust downward in a carefully controlled manner. When carrying another, unprotected human being aloft, Northstar does not move faster than 60 miles per hour in order that his "passenger" may be able to breathe easily (Northstar himself can breathe at somewhat higher rates due to training) and so that the "passenger" will not suffer harm from wind, friction, or air turbulence. 'Abilities' Strength Level Normal human male with intensive regular exercise. Weaknesses 'Appearance' 'Personality' 'Equipment' Weapons 'Transportations' Category:X-Men Members Category:Canadians Category:Married Characters Category:Mutants Category:Blue Eyes Category:Black Hair Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Alpha-Level Mutants Category:Photokinetics Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Regenerative Healing Factor Category:Beaubier Family Category:Characters born in 1979 Category:Libra (sign) Category:Homosexual Characters Category:Twins